Krabby Patty Formula: EXPOSED!! (SpongeBob DX)
In this episode, someone uploads the secret ingredient to a wiki article, which makes Mr. Krabs think he is going out of business. SpongeBob DX Episode 38 Episode The episode starts with the Krusty Krab going as usual. Until Mr. Krabs yells NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!. SpongeBob walks into Mr. Krabs's office, What's wrong Mr. Krabs? asks SpongeBob to a worried Mr. Krabs. Apparently, the Krabby Patty formula recipe was leaked to a wiki about us. Mr. Krabs says. Oh. SpongeBob says. Oh? That's All you have to say about it? OH?! Mr. Krabs says while starting to yell. Geez, calm down Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob said. I'll help you find the one who did it. Thanks SpongeBob. Mr Krabs said. So SpongeBob went to the Chum Bucket and then was shot by a laser. Uh, what was I doing? SpongeBob said after getting hit by the laser. Wait, who I am? SpongeBob says, looking at his hands. SpongeBob then walks out of the Chum Bucket, then starts to wonder and then trips on a boombox playing a song, which his foot hit the power button which turned off the boombox. Hey, why'd you turn off my music? said Diesel. Um, I can explain. SpongeBob says. That was a good song that was playing. says Diesel. SpongeBob then runs off. I'll turn it back on, since SpongeBoy is gone. says Diesel. SpongeBob then runs back to the Krusty Krab, starting to remember it. SpongeBob, did you get any info on who did it? asked Mr. Krabs. What info? SpongeBob says. About who leaked my formula! Mr Krabs says. What Formula? SpongeBob says. Ugh, you got your memory knocked out didn't you boy? Mr. Krabs says. Mr. Krabs hits SpongeBob on the head with a safe and then puts it back. ugggh, Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob says. What happened boyo? Mr. Krabs says. The last thing i remember other than getting hit by your safe is getting shot by a laser in the chum bucket. SpongeBob says. Well, why did you go to the Chum Bucket in the first place? Mr. Krabs says. Because he's your enemy. SpongeBob says. All that i know is that a hacker was the one who did it, cause I found malware on my computer that supposedly leaked all my data on it. And the formula was in a zipped folder with a strong password. Hopefully no one finds what the folder is, and what the password is. Mr. Krabs says. Otherwise, we'll be out of business. Didn't you say earlier that someone posted the secret ingredient on that wiki? says SpongeBob. I checked, they didn't have the secret recipe. Mr Krabs said. But wasn't the recipe... Mr. Krabs puts his hand over SpongeBob's mouth. Not in front of the cameras boy. Mr. Krabs says. What Cameras? SpongeBob asks. Mr. Krabs points at the screen. Hi mom, I'm on TV! SpongeBob says. Anyways, can you help me find who possibly leaked my data? Mr Krabs asked. Of course sir! SpongeBob says. So then SpongeBob leaves the Krusty Krab. Hmm, now who could have leaked Mr. Krabs's data? SpongeBob asks himself. So then he stops by the Bikini Bottom Jail. Hello, I need to talk to someone about something. SpongeBob tells the front desk. Who is it you want to talk to? The Front Desk asks. Warren Cook SpongeBob says. Ahh, Cell Number 420. The Front Desk says. A guard will walk with you to the discussion room. So then SpongeBob sits on one side of the desk. Warren is being walked to the other side of the desks. Hello SpongeBob, it's been a while. Warren says. Yeah, I haven't seen you since Boating School. SpongeBob says. How is Mrs. Puff been doing ever since I was locked in this dump. Warren says. She's been doing good. SpongeBob says. I believe we should get to the point. Alright. Warren says. What do you want me to tell you about? Were you the one that hacked Mr. Krab's computer, and infected it with Malware that leaked all his files? SpongeBob asks. No. Warren says. But I have heard the news from the news about the Krusty Krab getting files leaked, so I do know it happened. Do you know who did it? SpongeBob says. No, I don't Says Warren. Thanks Warren for your info. SpongeBob says, shaking Warren's hand and then walking off. Looks like its now time for lunch. Warren says to himself. So SpongeBob then walks out of the jail, and then he then thinks who else could have hacked the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob then thinks about who else could have done it. He then goes back to the Chum Bucket with a shield. The laser fires at SpongeBob's shield and then hits the machine. Which stuns it. SpongeBob walks into the lab and sees Plankton. Plankton, I have something to ask you. SpongeBob says Can it be later, I'm watching something. Said Plankton. Plankton, this is important. SpongeBob says. Fine, what do you want? Plankton asked. I want to know if you hacked the Krusty Krab and leaked all of Mr Krab's files. SpongeBob said. I heard the news and no, I didn't do that. Plankton said. Ok, do you know anyone that did? SpongeBob asked. No, I don't. Plankton said. Ok, thanks Plankton. SpongeBob said. So then after SpongeBob left. Phew, I'm glad he's gone. Plankton said. So then SpongeBob heads back to the Krusty Krab and entered Mr. Krab's office. Mr Krabs, I failed to find who did it. SpongeBob said. Oh, that's disappointing. Mr. Krabs says. So then SpongeBob goes home and then the day ends. So then Mr. Krabs breaks into the Chum Bucket and enters Plankton's room. Well, well well. If it isn't Krabs. said Plankton after Mr. Krabs entered his room. Plankton! Mr. Krabs said. So then Plankton holds Krabs on a chain and holds Mr. Krabs up watch Plankton. Mr. Krabs tries to get out of the chain. But fails. *laughs*, trust me Krabs, at this point, just give up. Plankton says. No, I will not give up! Krabs says. In fact, I'll end this right now. Plankton says. Your going to let me out and I get my formula back? Mr. Krabs says. Nope. Plankton says Instead i'll do this. *presses big red button and the screen fades black with "The End" appearing on the screen with credits* PLANNNNNNNNNNKTTTOOOOOOONNNNNNN!! Mr. Krabs yells to the Fanon Sponge TV logo. Category:SpongeBob DX Category:2016 Category:Episodes